1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of repairing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an organic light-emitting display apparatus, when a pixel is defective, the pixel may emit light all the time or may display black (e.g., may not emit light), regardless of a scan signal and a data signal applied to the pixel. Pixels that emit light all the time, regardless of the scan or data signals, are regarded as bright spots (or hot spots). By contrast, pixels that do not emit light (e.g., displayed in black), regardless of the scan or data signals, is regarded as a dark spot (or a black spot).
As a circuit in the pixel becomes more complex, bright spots or dark spots due to circuit defects may not be easily solved or prevented.